New YearNew Feelings
by Jewel-Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! COMPLETE! It's a new year of school and Yamato just wants to get through it but Taichi seems to be everywhere he is. How can he get through school and what are these new feelings Yamato has. TAITO! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

New Year.New Feelings  
By: Jewel~Chan  
  
Jewel~Chan: Thanks for deciding to read a random fic I wrote. Purely based on Yamato/Taichi friendship in the beginning, then more Taito later. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.*tear*  
  
"Talking" 'Thought'  
  
Set in Digimon Season 02  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a nice fall day in September, but it seemed dreadful to most. It was the first day of school. Yamato sighed as he walked up the sidewalk to school, 'Here we go again, another boring year,' he thought. He entered the building and opened up his backpack to find his schedule. 'Where is that darn paper?' Yamato questioned to himself as he rummaged through his pack.  
  
As he was searching his backpack he didn't notice a set of shoes stop in front of him. "GOODMORNING YAMA-KUN!" Someone yelled right in Yamato's ear.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" Yamato shouted as he fell over, hands over his ears. He looked up to see two chocolate brown eyes staring down at him. "Taichi, what the hell was that for?!" he asked as he glared at Taichi.  
  
Taichi just pouted and looked at Yamato, "Is that any way to say 'hi' to your best friend?"  
  
"Well sorry, but I think you busted my eardrum! You baka!" Yamato said as he stood up. "And what's with calling me 'Yama-Kun'?"  
  
"Yama-Kun fits you well Yama-Kun!" Taichi said as he bent down to pick up Yamato's backpack he had dropped when he fell. "Besides I'm your best friend so I don't know why you're so offended. I wouldn't mind if you called me Tai-Kun," he continued.  
  
"I'm not offended, it's just.I don't know," Yamato said dropping his head to avoid Taichi's eyes.  
  
Taichi suddenly stood up and lifted Yamato's chin so they were eye to eye. Yamato started blushing slightly and Taichi grinned. "I got it," he said, "You're embarrassed!"  
  
Yamato shot back, blushing deeper. "I'm not embarrassed, I just think it's a little weird for you to call me 'Yama-Kun'!" he defended.  
  
"Right, right," Taichi said still grinning.  
  
"Get that grin off your face Taichi!"  
  
"Not until you admit that your embarrassed Yama-Kun," Taichi purred. Yamato's face turned a dark crimson as he grabbed his backpack from Taichi's hand and fled down the hallway. 'He's so transparent,' Taichi thought as he walked to his first class. He looked down at his schedule to see where he was going. 'Chem huh? Darn! And first period at that,' thought Taichi as he found his room and entered. To his surprise he noticed a familiar blonde haired boy sitting in the corner. 'Maybe chemistry wont be that bad after all,' he thought as he sat down next to the blonde haired boy. "Yo Yamato!" Taichi greeted, more quietly then before.  
  
Yamato turned to see Taichi staring at him. Luckily he had cooled down from earlier. "Wha?! What are you doing here Taichi?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yet another great 'Hello' from the wonderful Yamato," Taichi said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh sorry, I just didn't expect to see you here," Yamato stated.  
  
"Well you wouldn't," Taichi started, "Considering you bailed on me before we got to see if we were in any of the same classes!"  
  
"Yeah sorry about that too," Yamato said looking forward. "Just a little jumpy this morning."  
  
Taichi started to grin again, "Well at least you finally admitted it," he said still staring at Yamato.  
  
"Admitted what?" Yamato asked turning his gaze to face Taichi's.  
  
"That you were embarrassed this morning about me calling you Yama- Kun!" Taichi said happily.  
  
Yamato started blushing again, "Well that's just." he trailed off as he heard the teacher enter.  
  
A woman, in what seemed to be her late 30's, stood in front of the class and started explaining the course. The bell was about to ring when she stated one final detail. "Whoever you are seated next to is your lab partner for the whole year," she said right as the bell rang.  
  
The class started to leave but one person couldn't seem to move at all. 'I have to be Taichi's lab partner all year? It can't be! Why? The whole year! How will I keep my sanity?" he snapped out of his thought when he noticed Taichi staring at him.  
  
"You all right Yamato?" he asked.  
  
Yamato looked up at him, "Yeah.yeah, I'm fine. Let's go. Which class do you have next?" They started walking down the hall but Yamato couldn't get the fact that Taichi was his lab partner for the whole year out of his mind, and for some strange reason either could Taichi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jewel~Chan: What do you think? Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

New Year.New Feelings  
By: Jewel~Chan  
  
Jewel~Chan: Thanks for the reviews! I shall continue to see where exactly this fic is going. -.-;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.*tear*  
  
"Talking" 'Thought'  
  
Set in Digimon Season 02  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Yamato and Taichi continued down the hall to their next class. Taichi studied his schedule, "Hmm, what do you have next Yama-Kun?" he asked. Yamato shot Taichi a 'stop calling me that dammit!' look and Taichi quickly corrected himself. "What I meant to say was, what class do you have next Yamato?" Taichi said as he tried to look down at Yamato's schedule.  
  
"Global, room 103," Yamato answered still glaring at Taichi.  
  
"No way! Are you serious?" Taichi beamed looking up at Yamato.  
  
Yamato stopped dead in his tracks. "Yeah, why?" he said a little shaky.  
  
"I have the same class!" Taichi's smile grew. "Isn't this awesome! They must know where best friends or something."  
  
"I'm sure," Yamato said unsure of how to react. On the plus side his best friend was in 2 of his classes already but lately Yamato has had mixed feelings about Taichi. Not that he hates Taichi it's totally opposite, but Yamato is still confused about the whole situation.  
  
Taichi stopped when he noticed Yamato was missing from his side. "Yo, what's wrong?" he said turning to Yamato. "You're not happy I'm in your class?"  
  
Yamato immediately shot out of his thought when he heard Taichi. "No it's nothing like that." Yamato quickly said.  
  
Taichi walked up to Yamato and put his arm around Yamato's shoulders. "You know you can tell me if anything is wrong right?" he questioned.  
Yamato tried to answer but the fact that Taichi was touching him was getting the best of him. "Ye.yeah I know th.that." He stuttered out. Yamato started to feel blush creeping up on his face. 'Oh no! I can't let Taichi see my face!' Yamato wiggled out of Taichi's hold and sprinted down the hall to his class.  
  
"Wait! Yamato!" Taichi yelled after him but Yamato was already too far away to even hear. 'Huh, I wonder what got him all freaked out. What's the hurry anyway? There's plenty of time to get to class!' *RINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG* 'Shit, I'm gonna be late!' Taichi thought as he too started sprinting down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato sighed as he walked out of the school building. 'What a day.' He thought as he rounded the corner and headed home. What a day it was! Taichi ended up being in all of Yamato's classes but one. The only class of Yamato's that Taichi wasn't in was Music Theory because Taichi took Gym instead. Other then that they both had Chemistry, Math, Global, Literature, English, and even lunch together. Yamato thought it was good at first because his best friend was in all but one of his classes, but with Taichi sitting next to him in every class it was a little too much. Taichi was a great friend and all but sometimes he could go beyond bothering you. "Baka," Yamato said quietly as he smiled slightly thinking of Taichi. It was going to be an interesting year that was for sure.  
  
Yamato reached his apartment and entered. Upon entrance Yamato noticed a note stuck to the coat rack. He picked it up and read it.  
  
'Yeah Yamato, I'm going to be late tonight coming home. Feel free to order pizza and whatever. (Don't spend over $15!) See you around 11:00ish.  
Dad.'  
  
"Oh well, I have homework anyway," Yamato said as he picked up the $20 dollars left by his dad. He picked up his backpack and set it in his room and changed into something more comfortable. He was about to pick up the phone to order pizza when it rang. "Hello." Yamato said after answering the phone.  
  
"Yamato my man!" Someone yelled into the other end.  
  
"Taichi!" Yamato said almost in shock. 'My Man?!'  
  
"Dude, I was trying to do the math homework but I just can't figure out this problem. Can I come over and you could show me?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Come over? Wait a minute my dad's not home and I don't know if he would want you to come over this late on a school night." Yamato said trying not to sound pathetic. He knew his dad could care less if Taichi came over to his house even if it was a school night.  
  
"Pweassssseeeeeeee Yama-Kun," Taichi asked like a little kid.  
  
Yamato blushed. Even though Taichi wasn't there with him, certain things he said made him blush anyway. Plus saying something in that tone wasn't helping. Also adding 'Yama-Kun' to the end made him blush deeper. "Well, umm..." Yamato stuttered out. 'Let him come over Yamato! He'll just suspect more if you don't.' Yamato thought to himself. "Ok, fine. You can come over. But only to let me help you with the problem." Yamato finally said. "Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Sounds great! I'll be over in 10! See ya!" Taichi said as he hung up before Yamato could get another word in.  
  
Yamato stood there for a moment holding the phone. "Yeah, great," he said to himself before putting the phone back down only to pick it up again to order pizza.  
  
After Yamato ordered the pizza he went to get out his math book before Taichi came. He rummaged around in his room for his backpack until he finally found it. He placed it back out in the living room and then sat down to wait for Taichi.  
  
Exactly 10 minutes later the doorbell rang. "YAMATO! It's me!" Taichi yelled outside the door.  
  
"Hold on!" Yamato called to him. He opened the door to find Taichi standing there, backpack in hand. "What's with the backpack? You said you only needed help with math." Yamato said.  
  
"Well I do need help with math but I figured since you could help me with that then we could do the rest of our homework together. Since we're in the same classes and all," Taichi explained before entering Yamato's apartment. He walked in and placed his bag by the table where Yamato's book was.  
  
"But you said that you would only stay until I told you how to do the problem!" Yamato protested. He shut the door and was about to say more when the doorbell rang again. "Oh that's right. I ordered pizza. Taichi get the door while I get the money." Yamato said as he ran past Taichi and into his room where he left the money.  
  
"Sure thing," Taichi said casually as he answered the door. "Hi, it will just be a minute. My friends getting the money." He told the deliverer.  
  
Yamato returned quickly and paid for the pizza then brought it inside. "Did you eat Taichi?" he asked as Taichi joined him in the kitchen.  
  
"No and it's a good thing too. You can't eat this al by yourself!" Taichi said. "Although I think you should eat more. Your too skinny." He said walking closer to Yamato. "I bet I could hold you with just one arm. Let's see."  
  
Before Yamato could say a thing Taichi wrapped an arm around him and lifted him up off the ground. Yamato blushed furiously. "Taichi put me down right now!" Yamato basically screamed at Taichi as he started to thrash around.  
  
"Whoa Yamato! Wait until I put you down!" Taichi said trying to stop Yamato from moving so much. It was no use, Yamato continued to thrash about and Taichi almost dropped him when Yamato punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" he cried out in pain. "Stop struggling Yamato and I'll put you down!" Taichi said but Yamato continued. Suddenly Yamato's foot caught the end of the pizza box and it sent it flying. The pizza escaped from the box and landed right on top of Yamato's head. This caused Yamato to stop struggling and Taichi to say one thing. "Uh oh."  
  
Taichi quickly set Yamato down and took a step back. Yamato turned to face Taichi, the pizza still sitting on his head. "Taichi," he said coolly.  
  
"H..hai, Yamato?" Taichi said taking yet another step back.  
  
"You are so dead!" Yamato shouted as he lunged at Taichi. Taichi turned to run but Yamato caught him and pinned him to the ground. The pizza had fallen off of Yamato's head as he jumped at Taichi and was now discarded on the floor.  
  
"Come on Yamato. It was just a joke to show how skinny you were." Taichi defended. "I didn't think that the pizza would attack you!"  
  
"Enough talk Taichi. Time for your punishment!" Yamato announced.  
  
"Punishment? Wait, no! Anything but that! Please Yamato!" Taichi pleaded, but it was too late, the tickle punishment had begun. Unfortunately for Taichi, Yamato knew all his most ticklish spots. "Hahahaha, please Yama...stop! Haha..." Taichi begged.  
  
"This is what you deserve Taichi! For ruining the pizza and messing up my hair!" Yamato said as he continued his attack. The tickling continued until Yamato's hands got tired and he sat back with Taichi under him, recovering.  
  
"Geez Yamato," Taichi started. "I'll know never to get you upset again." He finished still catching his breath.  
  
Yamato stood proudly, "As it should be." He smiled and helped Taichi off the floor. "I have to wash my hair. Why don't you clean up the pizza while I take a shower?"  
  
"Alright, but are you sure you don't need help getting that out of you hair?" Taichi asked grinning.  
  
Yamato started blushing again. "Baka!" he said as he quickly turned and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taichi finally got the pizza off the floor as Yamato surfaced from the bathroom. Yamato glanced at the clock as he entered the kitchen. "Wow, it's already 9:45!" he said. "And we have school tomorrow! You should get headed home."  
  
"But you haven't helped me with my homework yet and you haven't done yours!" Taichi said. "It's a good thing I also asked my mom if I could sleep over tonight!"  
  
"You what?" Yamato said, thinking he hadn't heard right. "But you can't sleep over, it's a school night!"  
  
"Yamato, Iv slept over on school nights before!" Taichi exclaimed. "Plus your dad doesn't mind because he called while you were in the bathroom and I asked him. He said it would be good because it seems he has to stay later then he thought."  
  
Yamato stood there speechless. 'Taichi is sleeping over? Not that he hasn't before but...'  
  
"Yo, Yamato! Is it ok?" Taichi asked.  
  
'What else can I say?' Yamato thought. "Yeah it's fine." 'I just hope I can survive the night considering the way it started.' Yamato said to himself as he watched Taichi bounce around the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jewel~Chan: So how was it? I tried to make it longer. Please R+R!! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

New Year..New Feelings  
By: Jewel~Chan  
  
Jewel~Chan: Wow! This fic is doing a lot better then I thought it would. Thanks for the reviews again! I love support! Rei6, don't feel bad about your comment about it being too short, because it was. I just couldn't find a good spot to stop in the last chapter so I kept writing more, hehe. It's fun anyways! Time for the sleepover! Poor Yama (Or is it). -.-;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.*tear*  
  
"Talking" 'Thought'  
  
Set in Digimon Season 02  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
'Already midnight huh?' Yamato said to himself looking at the clock. He and Taichi had finished their homework around 11:00 and since then they had been watching TV. Actually Yamato found himself glancing over at Taichi frequently, who was in a comatose state just staring at the TV. 'I wonder if he's asleep?' Yamato thought as he arose from his seat and slowly walked over to where Taichi was. He walked behind the chair Taichi was seated in and waved his hand in front of Taichi's face. 'No reaction, he must be asleep.' Yamato thought staring at the top of Taichi's head. 'Well I'm not going to move him so he can stay right here.' Thought Yamato as he turned around and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
  
10 minutes later Yamato emerged from the bathroom and headed straight for his room. 'Well I guess Taichi sleeping over wasn't really that bad, as long as Taichi sleeps.' Yamato thought with a chuckle as he slipped into bed wearing his usual tank top and boxers. He positioned himself comfortably in his bed when he realized something didn't feel quite right. He moved his hand and felt something else in his bed. "What the hell?" Yamato said out loud as he switched on his desk lamp. Beside him laid a half asleep, half awake Taichi. "Taichi!? What are you doing in my bed?" Yamato basically yelled as he fell out of bed.  
  
Taichi peered over the side of the bed and stared down at Yamato. If Taichi ever looked out of it before, this far surpassed it. "Yama-kun, you fell down." Taichi said as he reached out to touch Yamato but he pulled away.  
  
"Taichi what is wrong with you?" Yamato asked as he stood up and looked at Taichi still lying on the bed.  
  
"Nothing," Taichi said as he stood up and started wobbling over to where Yamato was. He almost mad it but he tripped on something and started falling forward.  
  
"Taichi!" Yamato yelled as he caught Taichi as brought him to a standing position. Taichi leaned forward against Yamato and Yamato could feel his cheeks getting warm. "Taichi, are you..alright?" Yamato asked trying to keep Taichi from falling down.  
  
Taichi moved his head so that it rested on Yamato's chest. "Yama, I want to go to bed." Taichi started, "Let's go to bed."  
  
"Let's?" Yamato said recapping what Taichi had just said. "Whoa wait a minute Taichi. I don't think your feeling well. Let me take your temperature." Yamato said as he set Taichi down on the bed and started to turn around to get the thermometer but a hand on his wrist stopped him.  
  
"I'm not sick Yama-kun." Taichi said still half asleep. "I just want us to go to sleep. Then I will feel better."  
  
"Sleep? As in together?" Yamato stuttered out as he felt Taichi pull him onto the bed. He tried to resist but something inside of him told him not to. Yamato laid himself down and he felt Taichi shift so that he was on his side facing Yamato. Yamato lay there on his back for a few minutes afraid to move of do anything as Taichi continued to stare at him and that was making him anxious. "Taichi, why are you staring at me?" Yamato said still staring at the ceiling.  
  
Taichi moved his hand from the side he wasn't laying on and stretched it over on top of Yamato and sighed. "You're just too kawaii Yama-Kun," Taichi said as he closed his eyes. At that comment Yamato turned his head to face Taichi only to realize their faces were merely centimeters apart. Taichi reopened his eyes and met Yamato's but Yamato quickly turned away. Taichi chuckled. "Yama," he said as he squeezed Yamato with his hand that was around him, "I love you."  
  
Yamato froze as he heard those three words. ''I love you,' did Taichi just say that? I must be dreaming!' Yamato snapped out of his thought when he felt Taichi's hold around him weaken. He glanced over at Taichi and was certain this time that Taichi had indeed fallen fully asleep. 'He looks so peaceful,' Yamato thought. 'How can he be so rowdy during the day?' Yamato stared at Taichi for one more minute until he heard the front door to the apartment open. 'Oh man I forgot! Dad had to come home sometime tonight. If he sees me, no us like this I won't even know how to explain this!' Yamato quickly and carefully got out of bed and covered Taichi back up. "I'll let you sleep here tonight Taichi," Yamato said quietly, "Sweet Dreams." With that Yamato exited his room and found his dad in the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a difficult explanation of why Yamato wasn't sleeping he finally said goodnight to his dad and walked back to his room. He looked over at Taichi who was still sleeping as he lay down on the sleeping bag on the floor. 'What a night!' Yamato thought as he too drifted off to dreamland.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taichi was the first to wake up the next morning. He rolled around in the bed to face the clock; the only thing was Taichi didn't see a clock. "Huh? Where is my clock?" Taichi questioned to no one in particular. Taichi sat up in the bed and noticed that he wasn't in his bed, heck he wasn't even in his house! "Where?" Taichi said confused. Then he noticed a stirring lump on the floor with golden locks. "Yamato!?" Taichi said yet more confused. That's when he remembered. 'I slept over at Yamato's house last night. Well that clears up a lot of things.' Taichi told himself. He smacked himself mentally, "How could I forget the pizza incident?" Taichi said quietly. "But one thing still confuses me," Taichi said to himself. "Why am I in Yamato's bed?"  
  
Before Taichi could think anymore about the situation he heard Yamato moving on the floor. He looked down to see Yamato staring back up at him. 'Act normal,' Yamato said to himself. "Good morning Taichi!" Yamato said smiling.  
  
Taichi also said the same to himself before saying 'Hello' to Yamato. There was a long silence before Taichi decided to break it. "Say Yamato, how did I get in your bed?" Taichi said looking down, he could feel blush creeping up on his cheeks.  
  
Yamato also looked down, he could feel blush on his cheeks as well. His mind wandered back to the night before. 'I love you' kept playing over and over again in his mind. "Well, um," he stuttered out. Yamato glanced at Taichi only to find him staring back at him. 'I have to think of something fast or Taichi will suspect something!' Yamato told himself. 'I got it!' "Well Taichi," Yamato started. "When I came out of the bathroom I found you on my bed asleep. I didn't want to wake you so I just let you sleep there."  
  
Taichi smiled but sighed to himself. 'At least I didn't say anything to him that I wouldn't want him to hear. I know how crazy I can be some nights when I'm not fully asleep.' Taichi rose from the bed and walked over to Yamato and held out a hand for him. "Thanks man. I owe you one." He said helping Yamato up from the floor.  
  
"Well I do know better then to wake up a sleeping Taichi!" Yamato said. 'Whew he bought it, good.' He thought as he walked over to his dresser. "What time is it Taichi?" Yamato asked.  
  
"It's about 7:20," Taichi stated.  
  
"7:20!? We're going to be late for school!" Yamato said rushing around. "Move Taichi, go, go, go!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was raining out as Yamato and Taichi exited Yamato's apartment. Luckily they both had hoods on their jackets and had long jackets at that. They walked in silence lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Yamato couldn't help but think of the night he had and Taichi saying 'I love you,' kept playing over and over again in his mind. He stared at the ground as he walked watching the rain hit multiple puddles as they walked past them. 'At least Taichi doesn't remember anything about last night. I don't know how I would explain that too him,' Yamato thought. 'But still,' he continued, 'Why does it feel like I actually want him to remember?' This thought puzzled Yamato. "Why do I care so much about it?"  
  
"Care so much about what?" Yamato looked up to see Taichi staring at him. "What do you care so much about Yamato?" Taichi said, this time his voice was a little more serious.  
  
"Nothing.." Yamato defended as he looked straight ahead speeding up his pace. Only to be stopped when someone grabbed his hand. "Let me go Taichi! We are already late as it is." Yamato stated not looking back at his friend.  
  
"Not until you tell me what is bothering you Yamato. You have been acting strange all morning." Taichi said, his had still holding Yamato's.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Taichi." Yamato said trying to free his hand from Taichi's only to feel the hold tighten.  
  
At that, Taichi swung Yamato around so that he was facing him. "Look Yamato, I know I said something to you last night. Tell me what I said to you!" Taichi was becoming angry and Yamato knew it too. Yamato looked down to avoid Taichi's eyes but Taichi took hold of Yamato's chin and brought his eyes to meet his own. "Yamato tell me what I said now!" Taichi practically yelled at Yamato.  
  
Yamato closed his eyes. Seeing Taichi this angry scared him a lot. "Taichi I.." Yamato said the best he could with the tight hold Taichi had on his chin.  
  
"Yamato look at me!" Taichi roared at him. At that Yamato opened his eyes and tears started to fall from his shimmering eyes. Taichi's hold on Yamato instantly diminished when he saw the fear and hurt in Yamato's eyes. He took a step away from Yamato and watched as Yamato turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could away from Taichi.  
  
Taichi watched as Yamato figured disappeared into the distance. That's when he too broke down and let the tears fall. "I'm so sorry Yamato," Taichi whispered wishing Yamato were there to hear it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jewel~Chan: There we have it, Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long but school is starting soon and I was depressed. Just kidding, actually I got on a kick of reading Takouji fics, my other favorite couple. They are just too KAWAII!! They may be the couple of my next fic. Anyways ignore the crazy person, and thanks for reading. (Sorry about the sad ending in this chapter, I don't know what got into me. -.-; Next chapter will be more happy! I promise!) Please Review! ~Ja ne~ 


	4. Chapter 4

New Year.New Feelings  
By: Jewel~Chan  
  
Jewel~Chan: Wow, it's been awhile. My lack of updating can only be blamed and one thing.School! (Evilness) Plus my two hours of math homework every night isn't helping. I'm sorry if this isn't that long but I just wanted to get something uploaded. *^^*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.*tear*  
  
"Talking" 'Thought'  
  
Set in Digimon Season 02  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yamato didn't stop running until he reached the school building. The rain had begun to fall harder as he began running. The running caused his hood fall off and Yamato's hair was now soaked. Yamato stopped to catch his breath and took a quick peek behind him. To his relief Taichi wasn't fallowing him. He then straightened his balance and stared towards the school. 'Great just were I want to be now." Thought Yamato. He was about to turn and walk away when someone called to him.  
  
"Yamato!" the person called as Yamato turned around to face the person who was preventing him from obtaining freedom for the day.  
  
"Oh, hi Daisuke," Yamato greeted the other goggle boy.  
  
"What are you doing outside Yamato? You're going to be late. And you're not one to be late for things you know? As for me, I'm almost always late. Do you want to know the reason why I'm usually late?" Daisuke rambled.  
  
"Huh?" is all Yamato 'said' in response.  
  
"I usually have to find myself!" Daisuke continued. At that the bell for school rang and Daisuke jumped in surprise. "Man, time sure flies when you're in an interesting conversation." He said.  
  
Yamato just stared at Daisuke. 'What is this moron blabbing about? He almost reminds me of..' At the thought of Taichi, Yamato turned and ran away again. Daisuke stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Dude, I was hoping if I was late with the 'Great Yama" I wouldn't get detention today. Bummer." Daisuke mumbled as he entered the building. 'But I wonder why Yamato ran away like that?' Daisuke pondered the question on his walk to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Why am I running so much today?' Yamato questioned himself. He eventually stopped and found himself close to his apartment. 'I must have run back the same way I came. But I don't remember seeing Taichi on the way.' Yamato walked up the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the door. He entered and peeled off his soaking wet jacket. His hair was also drenched and clung to his face.  
  
"AHHHH..CHHOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Great, don't tell me I'm getting sick." Yamato mumbled aloud. He moved to his room where he collected a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and then hustled to the bathroom.  
  
After a long, hot, relaxing shower, Yamato emerged dressed in his comfy clothes. He threw his wet clothes in the dryer and then plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Yamato began flipping through the channels to see if anything was worth watching when suddenly the power went out.  
  
"Shit," scowled Yamato, "This isn't my day."  
  
Yamato moved off the couch and to his room where he kept a flashlight for these types of emergencies. He fumbled around his room trying to find his flashlight and when he did he turned it on and headed for the door. He was almost out of his room when he noticed a dark figure standing in the doorway. He moved his flashlight to shine in that spot and Yamato say what was creating the shadow.  
  
"Taichi!" Yamato said in shock as he fell backward, dropping the flashlight. The flashlight rolled to Taichi's feet and he picked it up.  
  
Pointing the light at Yamato he asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Yamato just stared at Taichi unsure of what to do. He hadn't had time to think about what he would say the next time he saw Taichi.  
  
Taichi stared back at Yamato, unmoving. Normally he would have rushed quickly to his friend's side when he fell, but now it felt strange. He stood in the doorway trying to think out what to do. His thoughts were interrupted by a sneeze coming from Yamato's direction. Taichi regained focus on Yamato just in time to see him sneeze again. Yamato, still sitting on the floor, lifted his head to meet Taichi's eyes and that's when Taichi noticed something was wrong with Yamato. As though nothing had ever happened between them, Taichi walked over to Yamato and placed a hand on his forehead. He kept his hand there for a moment and then felt that Yamato had a fever. Looking down at Yamato he already realized that his hand was getting really wet. Yamato was sweating while shaking uncontrollably. "God Yamato! What did you do to yourself?" Taichi asked trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"I..ran Taichi.." Yamato choked out.  
  
Completely forgetting why Yamato was running in the first place Taichi plurted out, "Well that's a first. But did you have to run in the rain Yamato!?" Taichi helped Yamato to his bed where he set him down and covered him. Yamato was still shaking and Taichi was getting more frantic because he wasn't stopping. "Yamato why are you shaking?" Taichi asked worried.  
  
Yamato just lay in his bed shaking. "Taichi I'm sorry, I should have just told you what you said," Yamato said through chattering teeth.  
  
Taichi stared at Yamato as though he was speaking a different language, "What are you talking about Yama?"  
  
"I'm sorry Taichi, just don't yell at me again," Yamato said now starting to cry. He felt the tears forming and shifted in his bed so he wasn't facing Taichi. Still shaking in his bed Yamato felt so pathetic. 'Please just go away Taichi,' Yamato thought.  
  
"Yell at you? Why.." Taichi stared when it hit him. 'Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot about that. Stupid, stupid Taichi,' Taichi scolded himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of muffled sobs. He moved the flashlight to face Yamato. It illuminated the back of Yamato's head but Taichi could tell he was still shaking and that he was now crying. Taichi suddenly felt guilty, Yamato was like this because of him. He yelled at Yamato and that was something Taichi never wanted to do to him.  
  
Taichi turned of the flashlight and dropped it on the floor. He sat on the edge of Yamato's bed and placed his hand on Yamato's head. He could feel Yamato tense at his touch but he didn't remove his hand. He leaned down near Yamato's ear and whispered very quietly, "I love you Yama."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes! This is turning out not to be such a bad day even though I have detention tomorrow for being late," Daisuke announced to everybody at the lunch table where he was seated. "Good thing for us the power decided to go out during lunch so we're stuck here while other people are stuck in class!"  
  
"Yeah lucky," said a voice from the other side of the table. "To bad we can't see anything so we can do something. Even if we were in a class we wouldn't be able to see anything because it's so dark!"  
  
"I'm just trying to look on the positive side Takeru!" Daisuke shot back pointing into the darkness. "At least I'm trying to make some conversation unlike some people!"  
  
"Daisuke you're pointing at Ken," Takeru stated.  
  
Daisuke paused for a minute, thinking. "How do you know!? You said it was too dark to see anything!" he shot back. "And besides, Ken is sitting next to me. How can I be pointing at him when I'm pointing across the table?"  
  
Everyone sitting at the lunch table started laughing. "What, what's so funny?" Daisuke said confused.  
  
"Daisuke, you aren't near Ken anymore," Takeru said still laughing.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not near Ken anymore? Of course I am by him! I'll even prove it!" Daisuke said as he moved his hand to touch the person next to him. Much to his surprise this person didn't have shoulder length hair, it was longer then that. Daisuke stopped feeling the person's hair and moved away. "How did I get by Mimi?" he asked quietly and everyone started laughing again.  
  
"You idiot! While you were bouncing around because the power was out you actually stopped on the other side of the table! Don't you remember, I was sitting on the other side of you!" Takeru explained.  
  
"Yeah, and you better be lucky that you didn't have to touch Yamato's hair because you know how he would react!" Mimi said.  
  
"Speaking of Yamato, has anyone seen him around today? He's supposed to take me to the mall, but I guess if the power is out he wont," Takeru said.  
  
"Yeah and I haven't seen Taichi today either," Hikari chimed in.  
  
"I saw Yamato today," Daisuke said. Everyone turned to face the direction of his voice since they couldn't see him. "Yeah, I saw him in front of the school this morning. I talked to him for about a minute then he turned and ran away!"  
  
"He ran away?" Takeru said in shock. "Why did he do that?"  
  
"I think I have a guess," a shy voice said. Ken had entered himself in the conversation and it seemed to him that everyone was listening so he continued. "No one has seen Taichi today either so I'm guessing it has something to do with him. Maybe they got into a fight or something." There was silence until Hikari finally spoke, "You're probably right Ken, they do get into many fights but there usually not serious. This one must be a bad one for them not to come to school."  
  
"Probably, they are too thick headed sometimes," Takeru added.  
  
There was another silence then Daisuke broke it. "Now that that's settled, anyone want to go to the bathroom with me? They said if you had to go, to go with a buddy."  
  
"You have to be kidding me," Takeru sighed.  
  
"Hey, it's a normal bodily function! I'd be more worried if I didn't have to go after drinking all the pop!" Daisuke defended.  
  
Before Daisuke and Takeru got into another argument Ken spoke up, "I'll go with you Daisuke."  
  
"Really! Thanks Ken, your a lot nicer then Takeru," Daisuke exclaimed while he waited for Ken to get up from his seat. They walked away and Takeru stuck out his tongue out at Daisuke because it was too dark for anyone to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taichi remained still sitting on Yamato's bed with his hand on Yamato's head. 'I can't believe I just told Yamato that I love him! Now it's as though I'm frozen in place and can't move. Something is preventing me from leaving this spot. Maybe it's hope that he will love me back or maybe it's more that I'm too scared to move. He hasn't said anything since I said it to him. But I know he wasn't asleep because I heard a faint gasp after I said it. I just hope he doesn't hate me,' Taichi thought.  
  
"Taichi," said a faint voice. Taichi turned to face Yamato and heard another low statement, "I have to tell you something."  
  
"Ok Yamato," Taichi choked out. 'Here it comes,' thought Taichi.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~{Jewel*Chan}~  
*There you have it, Chapter 4! Sorry there's not much Taito but next chapter it all comes down to the end. Thanks for reading and please review! ~Ja Ne~ 


	5. Chapter 5

**New Year…New Feelings**

_By: JewelChan_

**JewelChan**: All right everyone…It's been over four years since I last updated this story, but for some reason I feel like writing it again. Keep in mind that over those four years I have not been reading Taito fics as often as I used to…so please be kind to me…I still love Taito, I'm just not as obsessed as I used to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…but I wish I owned Daisuke…

"Talking"

'Thought'

Set in Digimon Season 02

CHAPTER 5

Yamato took a deep breath and turned to face Taichi. He could make out the outline of his hair against the window. Grateful that the power was out so that Taichi couldn't see him blush, Yamato started to speak. "So, um…Taichi…these past few days have been somewhat confusing to me."

"Yama…" Taichi started, but Yamato interrupted him.

"No Taichi, let me finish what I need to say, then you can talk all you want." Yamato stated. Yamato shifted his position again so that his head was resting on his knees in front of him. He lifted his head and began again, "Taichi, you know you mean the world to me. You are my best friend and I don't know what I would do if you weren't always here with me…but lately I have been feeling strange when I am around you. It's not a bad strange…just a strange-strange, if you know what I mean. I have always felt comfortable around you, and I still do…it's just…I feel like I want to be even closer to you then I am now."

Yamato paused for a minute to regain his thought and Taichi didn't say a word. Yamato could tell that Taichi was waiting for him to say that it was his turn to talk; he didn't want to interrupt Yamato again.

Yamato stared at the outline of Taichi's head against the window and smiled. He loved that unruly hair that could not seem to ever be tamed. The hair was just as the owner was, wild and free. Yamato couldn't remember lifting his hand, but he then realized that he was running it through the chocolate brown locks. Pulling his hand back quickly, he was surprised when Taichi's hand caught his and placed it back in his hair. "Don't stop Yama," was all Taichi said and Yamato blushed harder then he ever thought was possible. Frozen for only a moment, his began to caress the hair again.

After a few minutes, Yamato rested his hand on Taichi's shoulder and sighed. "Taichi…you don't know what you do to me. I wish you knew how I felt right now…it is so hard to put into words," Yamato whispered.

"Oh but Yama…I do know…" Taichi said as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Yamato in a soft embrace. After what seemed like hours to Yamato, Taichi pulled back and placed his hands on either side of his friends' face. "I know exactly what you mean, you don't have to explain anything. The bond between us is so strong; it's like I already knew what you were going to say just now."

At this point Yamato was very glad that the power was out because he could feel tears forming in his eyes and he always hated to cry in front of Taichi. He was so happy that Taichi understood what he was trying to say, and it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and placed his hands over Taichi's, still softly touching the blondes' cheeks.

Then Yamato did something that not even he himself would have ever dared that he would do. He leaned his face toward the outline of his friends' and paused for only a second just to find the spot where the jagged breaths of Taichi were escaping. After locating his destination, the blue-eyed teen shyly placed his lips on the surface of the other boys'. To his surprise, the brown-eyed teen did not pull away, but rather leaned in closer and turned the shy kiss into a friendly one. It lasted for only a few seconds, but it was enough to place Yamato on could-nine.

As soon as the boys started to pull away, the power flicked back on and they realized that their faces were mere centimeters apart. Neither dared to move. Neither dared to speak. It was as thought the artificial light had frozen them in place. Unmoving, blue eyes started at brown and brown eyes stared at blue.

Yamato could feel his face turning red, but he didn't dare to move. He was so happy, but he was afraid to express his happiness until the other boy made some sort of move first. Suddenly Taichi lifted both his hands and placed them on Yamato's shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed and pinning the blonde underneath himself. Yamato was not ready for such a sudden action that he wasn't able to process what had happened. The next thing Yamato realized was that something soft was pressing against his lips and it felt like he was going numb. 'Taichi is kissing me!?' Yamato thought to himself. Just the thought itself made his body become even more numb.

As the pressure on his lips subsided, Yamato looked at up Taichi and blushed even more when he saw the smile upon his friends' face. "Aw geez Yama, you are just too cute!" Taichi sighed still smiling down at the blonde under him. "Just wait until all the girls at school find out that I am kissing the guy of their dreams!" Taichi laughed and helped Yamato into a sitting position.

At this comment Yamato snapped back into reality. "Tai-Kun! Don't go spreading this all over school! I'm still embarrassed about it sitting here with you!"

As Yamato finished his sentence Taichi's smile widened upon his face. "Of course I wont go spreading this all around school, you're so silly Yama. But guess what just happened!"

Yamato was slightly confused. 'What just happened? What does he mean? Shouldn't he know what just happened?! I know Taichi is dense, but this would far surpass any other time.' "What do you mean by that Taichi?" He asked, wondering what the boy was talking about.

"You just called he Tai-Kun!" Taichi blurted out, "I knew you couldn't resist calling me that!"

"Wait, what? When did I call you that?" Yamato stuttered.

"Just know when you were worried I was going to spread our love all over school," Taichi chirped.

"Our love?" Yamato choked out, blushing a deeper shade of crimson.

"Yes our love! You do love me, don't you Yama?" Taichi finished in a whisper of a voice.

Yamato turned to look at his friend; Taichi looked as though all the spirit had been taken out of him. 'Love? I never really thought of that. But I feel more deeply for Taichi then I ever have for anyone else. If this isn't love, then I don't know what is.'

"Yes, I do," Yamato said even more quiet then Taichi.

Taichi's face turned to joy one more. "You what Yama? Say it! You know you want to!"

Realizing that this was indeed reality and not a dream, Yamato decided to get in on the fun and tease Taichi for once. "I don't know if I should say it though, the way you yelled at me earlier and all…I don't know if you deserve to hear it." Taichi looked crestfallen and started to utter a rebuttal but Yamato stopped him. "However, I do know one thing that would make me feel better for you yelling at me."

"What's that Yama?" Taichi asked, curious.

"A kiss."

Taichi's face appeared to go from crestfallen to ecstatic in less then a second and immediately took to Yamatos' request. The bushy-headed teen locked lips with the other boy for a third time that night. This kiss was more passionate then the first two and Yamato could not believe how lucky he was. As they parted lips, Taichi threw his arms around Yamato and nuzzled his neck. "I love you so much Yama! I'll never let anyone else have you, ever!!"

Yamato felt goose bumps form as Taichi continued to snuggle closer to him. He sighed and said quietly, "I love you too Taichi. I have for a long time and I will continue to for a long time." Yamato gently cupped Taichi's chin and brought his lips to his own for a forth time that night.

END

**JewelChan**: So there you go! And yes, I know it's short, but I think short is better. Maybe I'll write an epilogue…but we'll see… 


End file.
